


I'll See You In Hell

by catsonvenus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry drabble in which Draco takes Potter's quill and gets really flirtatious. it's literally eight sentences my bro</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You In Hell

“I’ll see you in hell Malfoy!” Harry Potter spat out, anger evident in his voice. 

“Is that a date? If so I accept.” The blond replied coolly, running a hand through his sleek hair. 

“F-fuck you.” Potter stuttered out, a blush creeping to his cheeks. 

“Is that a request?” Malfoy smirked, taking a step towards the now blushing boy in front of him. 

“In your dreams.” Harry replied, getting some of his snark back after being flustered. 

Draco took another big step towards his boyfriend, now inches away from him. 

“You know it.” He winked. 

“Whatever. Can I have my fucking quill back now?” Potter huffed.


End file.
